ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Hell's Playground 2016
Card Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © w/Junko Enoshima & Madison Winters vs. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor w/Jessica Pink & Katarinia De Leon EMW International Championship "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © w/Marcella Maratova vs. Johnny Mundo w/Taya Trios Match for the EMW World Tag Team Championship The First Order (Jacob Murphy & Adam Light) © & Lexi Belle vs. Midwest Machine Guns (Adam D. Connor & Norman Fish) & Gwen Myers Hell's Playground Match for the EMW X-Division Championship Tarble © vs. Jay Lethal w/Taeler Hendrix vs. Adam Cole vs. Maxwell Tarvarius vs. Thomas Kole vs. "The Pride of Britain" Joseph Wilson Hell In A Cell Match Max Muller & Alucard w/Anri Sonohara vs. The Pirate Bay (Cervantes De Leon & Edward Kenway) Deadpool vs. Quentin Sands Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) vs. The British Empire (Ben Hopkins & Michael England) w/Nikki Rose Broly vs. "Pro Wrestling's Last Real Man" Silas Young HellsPlayground2K16BrolyvSilasYoung.jpg HellsPlayground2K16JumpStreetvSuperVillains.jpg HellsPlayground2K16DeadpoolvsSands.jpg HellsPlayground2K16Muller&AlucardvPirateBay.jpg HellsPlayground2K16EMWX-DivisionChampionship.jpg HellsPlayground2K16EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg HellsPlayground2K16EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg HellsPlayground2K16EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *6. After the match, The First Order and Lexi Belle celebrated but then The British Empire & Nikki Rose run in and attacked The First Order and Lexi Belle. Nikki Rose then lays out Lexi Belle with the Guardian Of The Galaxy (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) then The British Empire & Rose lays out the First Order with a Double Stuff Of Nightmares. The British Empire and Nikki Rose then stand over The First Order and Lexi Belle then Hopkins & England pick up the EMW World Tag Team title belts as the crowd booed them loudly. *7. After the match, Tyrone Daniels holds up the EMW International Championship then exits the ring and joins Joey Styles and Blitz for Guest Commentary to the Main Event Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship up next. *8. The match concludes with Juhasz and Guillermo fighting on top of the Hell In A Cell. Guillermo tries for the Cutthroat Driver but Juhasz low blows him then he hits the Death Warrant off the Cell and through the Broadcast Table sparking a "Holy Shit!" chant. Austin then gets to his feet and spits blood at Tyrone's face then Referee John Cone check on Guillermo and deems that Guillermo cannot continue and rings the bell to end the match. After the match, Austin enters the ring and holds up the title belt then Tyrone Daniels enters the ring and confronts Austin about what he said before the match. Austin and Tyrone got into a heated argument about the Extreme Anniversary main event and the reasons why Austin don't want to defend the title at the event. The argument got really heated when Austin says some cocky remarks about Tyrone's deceased father. They argued more in the ring including last year's Extreme Anniversary and this year's King of Extreme and other things as well until Austin exits the ring as Tyrone was furious and was obviously upset and mad over everything Austin said about Tyrone. But Austin came back in the ring and told Tyrone that he had one thing to take from Tyrone and that thing was the International title. Austin then told Tyrone that if he gets one more shot against him, then Tyrone must put the International title on the line as well. Tyrone agreed to Austin's offer as both men clock each other with their respective belts, staggering back, then both men proceed to brawl. Tyrone and Austin continue to brawl, till Austin shoves Tyrone away. Junko would stand in front of Austin to calm him down, but when she turns around, Tyrone would WALK OFF SUPERKICK JUNKO ENOSHIMA!!! Austin cowers down to her, checking on her, then Tyrone would run from the ring, and slam the Cell door shut, locking Austin inside, and smirks with a microphone in his hand. Tyrone then said "Nothing Personal, Junko. But last year, this was the way I got to him but never took advantage, this year is a whole new ballgame and this time...Interception, now my side has the ball. Sorry! I'll see you in Tokyo, buddy." Tyrone smirks as Junko gets to her feet and both she and Austin try to tear through the Cell and Tyrone heads up to the entrance stage and looks on smirking as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *A video package of the upcoming debut of "The Irish Nightmare" Shawn O'Sullivan aired during the event. *Backstage, Ron Burgundy was interviewing with EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz about his match against Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor inside the Hell In A Cell and Hell In A Cell itself. He also interviewed him about headlining Extreme Anniversary and facing Tyrone Daniels for a second time at the same event. Austin responded by saying that he looking past Extreme Anniversary and he will not be defending my belt on that show, so I'll be sure to have a Party. Ron tried to what Austin meant that, but Austin leaves for his match as Ron looks confused about Austin's words regarding the Extreme Anniversary 2K16 main event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016